The present invention generally relates to an airway mask. More specifically, the invention is a multiple-use airway mask.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multiple-use airway mask that can be utilized in combination with or without an artificial airway such as an endotracheal tube or a tracheotomy tube.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multiple-use airway mask that can be inverted and can be utilized in a normal position and an inverted position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a multiple-use airway mask that is a single-piece to prevent losing a detachable airway mask.
What is really needed is a multiple-use airway mask that can be utilized in combination with or without an artificial airway such as an endotracheal tube or a tracheotomy tube that can be inverted and can be utilized in a normal position and an inverted position that is a single-piece to prevent losing a detachable airway mask.